Le livre des secrets
by Lucy4
Summary: *Cambio de título* Un libro que contiene secretos, de una familia... Secretos que ni los creadores de él los saben... secretos descubiertos claros ojos...
1. razones por un futuro

Nota: "Arabella" se pronuncia "Arabela" y el apellido que aparece en este primer capitulo es "Phonix", no Phoenix como muchos pensaran que lo he escrito mal. No tiene nada que ver con los fénix.

**Arabella Figg**

_Por: Luz y Julieta_

Capítulo primero

Razones del futuro

Eran los últimos días de su último año en Hogwarts. Tom revisaba y perfeccionaba una y otra vez sus ambiciosos planes; viajar lejos, lo antes posible, para profundizar así las Artes Tenebrosas, a las que se había dedicado con tanto afán. Aún así algo se lo impedía. Aunque su cabeza lo negara, un extraño sentimiento respecto a su carácter no le permitía moverse con completa voluntad. Era una chica de su nivel, de Ravenclaw... ¿Qué hacía él pensando en una de esa casa de perdedores? Pero…  Marla era tan bella... - y también tenía una descendencia poderosa - Sólo tenía que armarse de coraje… Tras darle vueltas al asunto  y convencerse en su propio y ciego egoísmo, tomó una decisión y fue en su búsqueda para "hablar". Bajó las escaleras de las mazmorras, sabiendo que Marla saldría de la clase de pociones. Sabía que estaría en una de las mazmorras, esas frías que le gustaban tanto. Pero cuando fue por ella, no le halló. Desalentado, salió del lugar y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia el primer nivel, pero se detuvo. Había oído un ruido, una palabra, no lo sabía.

Movido por la curiosidad, fue hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el sonido y, al mirar por la puerta entreabierta de la mazmorra mas pequeña de Hogwarts, sintió si como lo hubiera acuchillado por la espalda...

- ¡¿Qué?! – quiso gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Sólo permaneció abierta a no mas dar, por un buen rato.

Allí estaba Marla, esa chica única que había llamado en algo la atención de su vida, besándose con Marcus Figg. Tom se quedó inmóvil, casi sin respirar. No podía ser... 

¿En que se había ido el tiempo? ¿Cómo había dejado que sucediera? Ahora él estaba sólo... Marla nunca le había correspondido...

Con las imágenes dando tumbos en su cabeza, corrió a ciegas hasta la sala común de Slytherin, su casa. No había nadie, a si que se sentó en una de las enormes sillas de madera tallada frente al fuego.  

- ¿Por qué? - pensó, cegado de dolor y de furia - ¿Por qué con Figg? ¿Por qué, si yo soy mejor, soy prefecto, soy muchísimo más inteligente? ¿Por qué? ¡No lo entiendo!

Sin dejar de torturarse imaginando lo inimaginable, se detuvo a mirar el fuego que ardía delante y se dio cuenta. A pesar de que le dolía admitirlo, se dio cuenta que era obvio el por qué. 

Él nunca se había acercado a ella para tratar de simpatizar. ¡Era obvio que no le correspondiese ese sentimiento! Volvió a enfurecerse. Nunca había sabido como tratar con la gente, fuera del parámetro del trabajo. Posiblemente nunca se había enamorado.. sólo del poder, del poder: perdición de su vida.

- Tal vez... – se dijo, mientras entornaba sus ojos oscuros hacia el fuego, que refulgía con furia. – Tal vez si entreno mis poderes... tenga una oportunidad... Merlín y Slytherin se llevarían muy bien...

Con una última mirada, Tom apartó sus ojos de la chimenea y, como escuchó pasos, trató de ocultar su consternación. Pero la muchacha que había aparecido en la sala común se detuvo y lo observó con ojos cautelosos.

- ¿Pasa algo, Tom? – le preguntó, semi-cerrando sus ojos adivinando lo que sucedía.

- Nada, Mylten – contestó, tratando de hablar despreocupadamente – Solo que el humo del fuego me ha herido los ojos.

La muchacha le dirigió una mirada aguda e inteligente, a la vez divertida y salió de la sala común sin decir una palabra. Tom se rehusó a mirar el fuego para no verse en la estupidez de sus sentimientos nuevamente y se fue a su dormitorio.

Pasaron los días, un poco más cálidos por la entrada de la primavera, pero Tom estaba más helado que nunca. Había perdido a quien más deseaba y, a pesar que sus compañeros habían intentado alegrarlo, no habían logrado nada. No podía dejar de ser tan frío como si cada una de sus palabras y sus miradas fuera de hielo.

Llegó la graduación, y él se graduó con honores, como uno de los estudiantes más inteligentes de Hogwarts. Tomó el expreso de Hogwarts de vuelta a King Cross y apenas llegó, fue directo al orfanato a retirar sus cosas, ya que era mayor de edad y podía emprender rumbo a Albania, donde se encontraba una gran concentración de magos expertos en Artes Tenebrosas...

- Ya verá – pensó, mientras salía del orfanato – Ya verá que soy mejor.

*

Marla y Marcus consiguieron trabajo rápidamente, a las pocas semanas que habían salido Marcus estaba en el departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, pero Marla sorprendió a todos con su elección. Ella entró en la Escuela de Entrenamiento Especializado Contra Fuerzas Oscuras, recién fundada por un tal Mundungus Fletcher,  graduado en Hogwarts solo tres años antes.

 Los dos seguían con su relación afectiva, pero nada demasiado comprometido debido a que solo llevaban dos meses de novios. Ninguno de los dos recordaba a un tal Tom Riddle, de Slytherin.

Pasó un año y seguían enamorados, como atraídos por una poción de amor extremadamente poderosa. Eran una estupenda pareja.

 Una tarde de fines de verano fueron a Hogsmeade, a celebrar su año y medio de noviazgo. Caminaban por un hermoso sendero de adoquines, donde la hierba crecía con fuerza a través de los huecos dejados por el bruto de las piedras. Florcillas crecían todo alrededor y abundaban en manchones por el colorido césped. A lo lejos algunos corderitos pastaban bañándose en la luz del caluroso sol del atardecer.

- ¡Hace tanto que no venía por aquí! - exclamó Marla de la mano de su amado, mientras caminaban hacia la calle principal. – Me encanta este lugar, especialmente en esta época del año.

- Me alegra eso – sonrió Marcus, volteando su cabeza para mirarla. Saliendo de su ensueño recordó algo importante y le apretó la mano – Eh... Marlita, preciosa, ¿me esperarías un momento aquí mientras... voy a buscar un encargo? Vuelvo de inmediato.

- No te preocupes, cariño. Ve no más. – Sonrió ella - Aquí estaré cuando regreses.

Ya habían entrado en el camino principal, el que daba a las tiendas del pueblo.

Marcus la miró sonriendo y se alejó caminando sin demora. Para pasar el rato, Marla se dedicó a mirar unas vitrinas donde había unos preciosos vestidos. No notó que alguien la observaba desde lejos.

Tom Riddle, que iba caminando entre los árboles, se sorprendió cuando vio a Marla parada allí, observando una vidriera, en Hogsmeade. Frenó en seco y miró otra vez para asegurarse que no era su imaginación. Pero no. Marla seguía allí, de pie frente a un negocio. Tom no lo podía creer.       

                   ¡Era como un sueño! Recién había llegado de un largo viaje desde las tierras de Albania, donde se había enfrentado a grandes y poderosos magos oscuros, con los que había terminado estrechando manos para unir fuerzas. Olvidando por un momento lo que se había propuesto, se acercó caminando, para tratar de entablar una conversación. Todavía no se había olvidado de lo que había visto en los últimos días del curso, pero había pasado ya un año y como Marla estaba sola en ese momento, no podía perder la oportunidad de cambiar algo… aunque fuera pequeño.

- ¿Marla? – preguntó repentinamente Tom, cuando sólo estaba a un metro de la joven. Ella volteó, sorprendida - ¿Eres tu?

-¡Ay! – Fue la primera reacción de Marla, cuando se encontró cara a cara con él – Me asusté... – Marla miró a Tom, vacilando – Perdón… es que no recuerdo quien eres… creo haberte visto…

Tom afirmó con la cabeza y con la mirada. Marla tragó saliva –Tom Riddle, el chico de Slytherin, ¿ahora me recuerdas?

- ¡Hola! Eh... ¡cuánto tiempo sin vernos! – siguió Marla, bastante confundida y con cierto aire de desagrado.

- Realmente a pasado mucho tiempo – replicó Tom - ¿qué hay de tu vida?

- Eh... Yo... bueno, estoy estudiando - dijo cortante Marla, deseosa de terminar la conversación.

- Ah, ¿si? ¿Y que estudias? Supongo que debe ser algo muy interesante si se trata de ti – siguió Tom. Marla se horrificó… ¿la estaban... _cortejando?  _

- Yo estoy estudiando en la Escuela de Entrenamiento Especializado Contra Fuerzas Oscuras – declaró ella, con una mirada entre asustada y decidida. Algo había escuchado de la terrorífica reputación de Riddle.

Tom se quedó petrificado, sin atinar a mover un solo músculo. Marla lo observó con atención.

- Ah... – logró decir luego de unos segundos – Bueno, yo me voy, adiós

Tom dio media vuelta y se fue, absolutamente frustrado y una creciente ola de odio. 

- No puedo creerlo – pensaba, furioso y amargado – Ahora tendré que enfrentarme a ella... Seguramente todo es culpa de ese Figg. Gryffindors. Apestan. Mejor me voy.

Y nunca más se supo del inteligente y encantador alumno que se había graduado en Hogwarts como uno de los mejores. Salvo por algunos profesores y algunos ex compañeros, nadie se podría haber imaginado que, luego de ese momento, ese instante que lo destrozó por completo, Tom Riddle había pasado a ser historia y había nacido el mago que luego aterraría a todo el mundo mágico.

*

Apenas Riddle desapareció Marcus volvió junto a su novia.

- ¡Marla!, no sabes lo que... – comenzó, pero se detuvo al ver su cara - ¿Te sientes bien, querida?

- Eh, sí – contestó ella - Solo que me encontré con el insoportable de Riddle… ¿lo recuerdas?

- Ah, sí, creo… era bastante desagradable… me daba escalofríos – en la cara de Marcus apareció un ademán de preocupación - Bueno, ya se fue ¿no?

- Si, si querido, no te preocupes...

Reinó un silencio pegajoso, que Marcus rompió.

- ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta al parque? – preguntó, con un notorio entusiasmo.

- Sí, vamos. Siempre tan buenas ideas – sonrió, dejando paso a un tierno beso.

Y partieron rumbo al parque que estaba al final del pueblo, cerca de una casita en una colina, que al parecer estaba abandonada. Se sentaron en una banca, bajo un enorme sauce que les daba una agradable sombra para el calor de esa tarde de verano.

Un silencio cayó sobre ellos. Pero no esos de incomodidad en los cuales no hay de qué hablar, si no en los que uno se entiende a través de los pensamientos… especialmente en el caso de personas de sangre mágica. Marla pensaba en lo que había sido estas vacaciones, como seguirían los estudios, cosas simples y de su vida cotidiana. Marcus estaba concentrado tratando de  ver como le diría, cómo le preguntaría…

-amor, ¿qué es el encargo que hiciste?- Marla lo sacó de toda concentración y él se tupió entero.

-¿Encargo? ¿Yo? Eh… ah! Si el encargo, este, yo…- Marcus rebuscó nervioso en sus bolsillos murmurando cosas incomprensibles.

-¿Marcus… Qué buscas?

Sin decir palabra alguna tomó la mano de Marla, la beso levemente, la abrió y puso en su palma una pequeña cajita azul almohadada. Marla estaba seria. Mas allá de su seriedad, impresionada, la había tomado demasiado por sorpresa, no fue capaz de articular palabra.

El semblante de Marcus temblaba. Se sentía desilusionado- Está bien, comprendo. A pasado muy poco tiempo y…- se detuvo. Vio en el suave rostro de su novia una sonrisa que iba apareciendo. Una sonrisa alegre y tierna y a la vez una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Comprendiéndose mutuamente se abrazaron y culminó en un largo beso, dando supuesto que se querían.

Pasaron los meses y planearon el matrimonio para el día 4 de Marzo, terminando el invierno. En ese entonces, Tom Riddle, que había vuelto a Albania, había cambiado mucho... se había transformado absolutamente. Entre tantas peleas, hechizos y duelos, estaba absolutamente diferente. Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y tenía la voz fría, rasgada... muy dura... y era muy poderoso. Estaba absolutamente irreconocible. Miles de planes rondaban en su cabeza... si antes era cruel, ahora lo era más... Si había sido capaz de matar a su padre y a una chica de su escuela, ahora era capaz de matar a cualquiera que se atravesara en su camino. Ya había formado un gran círculo de magos tenebrosos y cada vez se acercaba más a ser el líder. Pero todavía no estaba dispuesto a demostrar su poder, debía tener cuidado... debía seguir aumentando sus conocimientos antes de hacer nada.

Ya llegaba marzo, y tras el cruento invierno que acababa, todos estaban muy emocionados por la boda de la familia Phonix y Figg. Faltaban solo ocho días y ya se había comenzado a preparar la fiesta. 

- ¡Ay, Marlita, te ves espectacular! – fue el grito de Gabrellié cuando Marla se probó el vestido que se había hecho. Era una pieza ajustada a la cintura y después caía muy ancho hasta el suelo y, para el broche de oro, llevaba una cola de tres metros de largo. 

Finalmente llegó el día y la Iglesia de Hogsmeade estaba abarrotada de gente: todos conocidos del trabajo y compañeros de Hogwarts. 

Fue una ceremonia memorable. Sus viejos amigos se dedicaron a poner los más maravillosos encantamientos de decoración, flores que lanzaban un destello y caían suavemente hasta llegar a las cabezas de los invitados y desaparecían,  estandartes colgaban en las paredes, a la derecha mostrando un antiguo dragón rojo que era el escudo de la familia Phonix y a la izquierda un complicado árbol que tapaba la entrada de un castillo: el escudo de la familia Figg, y muchas otras decoraciones.

Con los anillos ya entregados, Marcus y Marla se besaron.

Tom Riddle, en otro lugar del mundo, sintió una puntada en el corazón y se dio cuenta que lo que más temía se había cumplido. Furioso, no pudo contenerse más y voló en pedazos el edificio que tenía más cerca. Luego, levantó la mirada al oscuro cielo.

- ¡Juro por mi vida que no volveré a sentir nada, ni miedo, hasta vengarme! – gritó fuertemente, y un rayo atravesó el cielo. 

Sabía lo que quería. Tenía que vengarse de Figg, no dejar que le estorbara más en sus planes... y lo haría lo que fuera, como fuese. Este fue un juramento que nunca pudo romper y satisfizo con muchas mas muertes que las que hubiera podido ver en su vida… muchas muertes injustamente provocadas.


	2. peligro inesperado

Capítulo Segundo

Peligro Inesperado

En la oscura y tenebrosa noche de un remoto pueblo en Francia, se oían llantos muy agudos que provenían de una casa grande y bonita, ubicada en una de las calles principales. Dentro, la señora Figg trataba de calmar a una niña pequeña, cuyos ojos azules brillaban bajo las tibias lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Arabella, mi niña, por favor, duérmete…

Era una fría noche de invierno y los llantos se mezclaban con el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea. La pequeña Arabella, cuyo escaso cabello se desparramaba muy desprolijamente a ambos lados de su cabeza, no paraba de llorar. Estaba muy inquieta y enferma, aunque no daba la impresión de que le doliera algo. Más bien, lo único que hacía ella era mirar llorando a la ventana.

Marla intentaba calmarla, acariciándola, cantándole, pero la niña seguía llorando, como si estuviera frente a un espectro. Marla suspiró.

- Marcus, querido – dijo, dándose vuelta y alzando a la niña en brazos – Por favor, prepara  una mamadera para Arabella. – Marcus yacía tendido en la cama intentando aislar inútilmente  el ruido de los llantos con su almohada.

- ¿Otra más? – Preguntó Marcus, mientras se sentaba en la cama mostrando sus ojos enrojecidos - Son las tres de la mañana, cariño. Aparte, si le das más leche no se va a...

El señor Figg paró repentinamente de hablar. 

- ¿Querido, que pasa? – Preguntó Marla, sorprendida por la interrupción y se volvió a mirar a su esposo - ¿Marcus?

Marcus estaba inmóvil, con los ojos clavados en la ventana. Había visto algo. Al parecer, una sombra atravesar el jardín sigilosamente. Arabella comenzó a llorar cada vez más fuerte.

Algo pareció moverse entre los arbustos y Marcus ató cabos, muy inteligentemente. La sombra, el llanto... De repente, se le cruzó por la cabeza una de sus peores suposiciones y creyó que se le venía el mundo abajo.

- Ma... Marla, Arabella no está enferma – tartamudeó, con la voz partida.

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué dices? - preguntó Marla, extrañada y tratando de frenar a Arabella, quien la estaba lastimando con sus manitas.

- Va-vallamos al ministerio, rápido – dijo Figg, retrocediendo en busca de la varita, que estaba sobre la mesa, y sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

Sin decir una palabra Marla comenzó a empacar un par de cosas. Lo sabía... iba a suceder… cómo no lo habían prevenido antes.

Tom (o quien fuese ahora) esperaba atento el momento preciso para irrumpir dentro de la casa y llevarse a la niña. Pero se dio cuenta que algo sucedía dentro de la habitación. 

- Sospechan - pensó Riddle, viendo el movimiento repentino de Marcus y Marla – No escaparán.

Y sin dudar un segundo más, hizo estallar la ventana de la sala y atravesando por los cristales rotos, cuyas afiladas puntas desgarraron parte de su túnica. Se dirigió hacia la pareja que se hallaba junto a la chimenea, con la niña en brazos que, como si fuera posible, lloraba más que antes.

- ¡Riddle! – se atrevió a preguntar Marla, girando para proteger con su cuerpo a Arabella

- ¿Ahora me reconoces, preciosa? – Preguntó Tom, sonriendo feamente y avanzó hacia la pareja – ahora no importa quien fui. Sólo pásenme la niña y no les haré nada.

- Jamás - murmuró Marcus al momento que echaba polvos flu en la chimenea y empujaba a Marla con Arabella en brazos hacia el fuego verde.

Riddle dio un grito de furia cuando vio que Marcus, Marla y Arabella desaparecían por la chimenea y sacó la varita, pero fue tarde. Encolerizado, salió de la casa y la voló en mil pedazos.

El Ministerio, en ese momento, era presa del pánico y la consternación, al escuchar el relato del matrimonio Figg, mezclado con el desgarrador llanto de Arabella, que parecía sentir todo lo que sucedía.

- No "dejaguemos" que se queden en este país, "señog" Figg – decía consternado y casi atónito el mismísimo Ministro de Magia Francés - "segría" muy "peli'oso" para vosotros. Lo mejor "segría" que "volviegan" a su país natal. Me "guefiego" a "Inglatega" 

- Pero… – Marcus miró desesperado a su esposa, sin encontrar una respuesta – Está… bien - replicó Marcus, que seguía alarmado y apesadumbrado - Volveremos a Inglaterra, pero… si dentro de un año no hay indicios de que nos estuvieran buscando, volveremos.

Todo ocurrió tal como lo previsto, nada extraño aconteció el año que pasó, así que decidieron volver, tal como habían acordado a Francia. Volvieron al mismo pueblo y se quedaron en una casa muy cercana y parecida a la anterior y parecía que estaba todo en orden. El Ministro no estaba muy de acuerdo con que volvieran, especialmente al mismo lugar, pero tuvo que ceder. Eso sí, no dejaron de prever alguna posible protección, una muy fuerte. Lo que no sabían era que Riddle aún no se había rendido, que seguía cambiando y aumentando su poder... y que seguía sus pasos con creciente sed de venganza.

Pasaron dos años más, muy tranquilos, llenos de alegrías. Arabella ya había cumplido los cuatro años y era una alegre niña de mejillas sonrosadas y cabello color miel maravilloso. Fue en ese momento cuando sucedieron cosas que cambiarían la vida de su familia para siempre. Era un día común, hermoso, traicioneramente hermoso y todo parecía acontecer como de costumbre en una familia joven.

- Arabella, ¡¡sal de ahí!! ¡¡NO!! No juegues con la sopa, ¡a la sopa no le gusta volar sobre el gato, cariño! - le gritaba desesperada Marla, mientras la pequeña, montada en su escoba de juguete, le tiraba la sopa al gato de la vecina. Aunque estaba por oscurecer, hacía calor y la pequeña no hallaba en qué entretenerse.

- Mami, mami, tu no entiendes, ¡el gatito tiene hambre y está "chucho"! (sucio)

- Ay, mi niña... - le dijo Marla, ya más calmada - El gatito no es tuyo, déjalo ya.

Arabella no se había resignado a dejar en paz al pobre animal, pero desistió ante la mirada de su madre. Marla la estaba mirando atentamente dejar al gato en paz, cuando un tremendo golpe, como si algo muy pesado hubiera caído al suelo la sacó de su tranquilidad.

- ¿Marcus? ¿Estás bien? – Gritó Marla, para que su esposo la escuchara - ¿se ha caído la repisa nuevamente? – añadió, harta de las constantes caídas del maldito estante.

- Sí, sí, ya la … – comenzó Marcus desde la otra punta, pero se frenó bruscamente y dio un grito de horror, que le puso a Marla los cabellos de punta - ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHH!!! ¡¡Expelliarmus!! 

Por unos segundos, Marcus comenzó a gritar toda clase de encantamientos, mientras que, detrás de sus gritos, se oían los de una voz fría y penetrante. Lugo, silencio. Arabella desmontó de su escoba de juguete y miró con extraña seriedad hacia el otro lado de la casa. Marla reconoció la voz de inmediato y, antes que el terror la invadiera, agarró a Arabella y la empujó hacia el otro lado.

- Dios mío, Dios mío – tartamudeó, incapaz de sostener el tono de su voz - Arabella, quédate aquí, junto a la puerta. 

A pesar de ser solo una chiquilla de cuatro años, Arabella era muy inteligente y se percató de que pasaba algo muy grave y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Estaba paralizada. Los gritos de las dos voces eran tales que le ponían los pelos de punta.

Marla corrió hacia el lugar del duelo y, al llegar, no pudo creer lo que veía: Marcus estaba arrodillado en el suelo, arrinconado por un mago altísimo, de unos dos metros por lo menos. La varita de Marcus estaba en un rincón de la habitación, solitaria y el mago alto, que no se había percatado de que Marla estaba tras él, parecía estar susurrándole algo a lo que Marcus negaba rotundamente. 

Marla sacó su propia varita cuando el mago levantó la suya y los gritos se mezclaron.

- ¡Avada Kedavra! – gritó una voz fría.

- ¡Desmaius! – Gritó Marla – ¡¡NO…!!

Todo sucedió muy rápido. La habitación se llenó primero de un enceguecedor color verde y luego, el verde fue atravesado por un rayo muy grande, color rojo. Un instante después, el cuerpo inerte de Marcus cayó al piso con un ruido seco y el mago se desplomó desmayado a su lado. Marla dio un paso y cayó arrodillada junto a su marido. Era un dolor insoportable, no podía ser. Tocó su cara, estaba fría. Lo abrazó  y un grito desgarrador quebró el silencio de aquella tarde.

Arabella estaba asustada. Caminó por donde su madre había ido y no entendió que ocurría cuando la vio en el suelo, llorando sobre su padre.

-¿Mami?- Marla abrió sus ojos y vio a su hija parada bajo el umbral de la puerta. Reaccionó. No todo había acabado, ahí estaba su hija… y debía llevársela de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible. Sobreponiéndose a su dolor, Marla tomó a Arabella en sus brazos y partió rumbo a la casa de sus padres, en Inglaterra, porque sabía que aquel asqueroso mago, que había matado a su esposo, despertaría en cualquier momento.


	3. Auxilio y verdades

Tercer Capítulo

Auxilio y Verdades

Eran las tres y media de la mañana cuando alguien tocó la puerta de la casa de los Phonix. Gabrelliè intentó ignorar el sonido del timbre, pero le fue imposible. Se levantó de la cama, quejándose de la juventud y abrió la puerta, dispuesta a insultar a quien la hubiese despertado. Las palabras se congelaron en su boca al contemplar a su hija que, sucia, despeinada y aterrada, sostenía en brazos a su nieta, llorando amargamente.

-¡Dios Santo, Marla qué te ha sucedido!

Siendo el chillido de la madre más fuerte aún que el silbido del timbre también despertó con un leve sobresalto a Phillip Phonix que dormía apaciblemente en el tercer nivel de la casa. Al igual que a su mujer, el sueño se le quitó al ver a su hija.

Media hora más tarde, cuando Marla consiguió tranquilizarse bastante y lograron dormir a Arabella con una poción para dormir sin soñar, el consternado matrimonio Phonix escuchó el relato de su hija. Marla relató toda la tragedia, mientras se ahogaba con las lágrimas y se le cortaba la voz. La señora Phonix estuvo a punto de desmayarse y el señor Phonix, nervioso y furioso, se comunicó con el ministerio. El ministro de la Magia se aterró con las noticias y mandó a Francia un grupo de magos especializados, a buscar el cuerpo de Marcus y, como Marla lo había supuesto, el asesino ya no estaba... y la casa tampoco. Lo único que se veía era una alta pila de escombros muy grandes.

El entierro de Marcus Figg fue muy emotivo. Cientos de amigos y conocidos de la familia acudieron. Todos los presentes se estremecieron al escuchar testimonios impresionantes, como el de aquella muchacha de Ravenclaw que conocía a Figg y lo había ayudado a enamorar a Marla, o el de aquellos compañeros de Marcus con quienes jugaba Quidditch que, a pesar de ser seis gigantes de los cuales el más bajo medía 1.90, no pudieron evitar llorar al mirar el ataúd. Pero, sin duda, el testimonio más emotivo y escalofriante fue el de Mylten Pyxis, aquella compañera de Tom Riddle. 

Pyxis se puso de pie, pidió permiso para decir unas palabras y, como se las concedieron, dijo:

- Yo no conocí mucho a Marcus Figg, pero si lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que clase de persona fue y todavía es, porque para mí no ha muerto. Su espíritu sigue vivo en cada lágrima que hoy se derrame sobre esta tierra sobre la que se encuentra su ataúd. Su espíritu ayudará a la venganza, porque yo estoy segura de saber quién estuvo detrás de todo esto y no veo el día en el cual inunde el suelo de su sangre. Por Marcus Figg.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie fue capaz de articular palabra tras ese pequeño discurso. Marla, al oírlo, apretó contra sí a la pequeña Arabella, que parecía saber cada cosa que ocurría, porque ocultaba su cara, llorando amargamente, pero en silencio. 

Con la ayuda de sus padres, Marla compró una casa en un barrio muggle, en Surrey. Una bonita casa, el número diez, que estaba al lado de una casa muy limpia y ordenada.

Pasaron algunos días y Marla fue superando poco a poco la angustia para dar lugar a la compasión que le producía ver a Arabella jugar sola en medio de la sala, muy grande para solo dos personas. Uno de esos días, que no parecían avanzar más, tocó la puerta de la casa. Marla, que estaba cocinando, fue a abrir. Caminó con Arabella siguiéndola, miró por la ventana y sonrió, al tiempo que se apresuraba a abrir la puerta.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! Un gusto, luego de tanto tiempo... - saludó amablemente Marla, mientras intentaba quitarse a Arabella de encima, ya que la pequeña se abrazaba a sus piernas y escondía su pequeño rostro detrás.

- Mi querida Marla, que bueno verte. Espero que estés bien - dijo cortésmente Dumbledore, sonriendo a través de sus anteojos media luna.

- Llevando la vida, simplemente. Pase, profesor, por favor.

Marla hizo pasar al profesor Albus Dumbledore, un antiguo amigo y profesor, y lo condujo a la sala. En ella, había cuatro gatos muy extraños que Arabella había adoptado. A la pequeña le fascinaban los gatos… pero también experimentaba con ellos: los tiraba por la escalera, los subía a su escoba de juguete y como toda niña, los vestía de muñecas. Aun así, los pobres gatos la querían mucho y se quedaban con ella. Por ello todavía estaban allí cuando Dumbledore y Marla entraron a la sala.  

- Marla, hay algo muy serio de lo que debemos hablar - comenzó Dumbledore y miró a Arabella - Se trata de…

- Sigue en peligro, ¿verdad? - dijo Marla, nerviosa, dirigiéndole una mirada entre la desesperación, la pena y el terror.

- Te mentiría si te dijera que no - replicó Dumbledore, mirándola a los ojos fijamente - No es sólo ella la que está en peligro, si no tú también.  Creo, que ya sabes lo que quiere… tu descendencia de Merlín y este mago, que si no me equivoco es muy poderoso, desea los poderes que viven en ti y en tu hija… y hay algo más, de lo que aún no estoy muy seguro. 

Se provocó un silencio incomodo en el que Marla encontró muy interesante una astilla de madera en el suelo y Dumbledore pasó su mirada de los ojos azules de Arabella a los de Marla.

- Vayamos al grano, no quiero dar más rodeos. Es necesario que te protejas, Marla, tanto tú como tu hija. Te preguntarás por qué lo hago. -continuó como leyéndole los pensamientos- Es una simple razón, el futuro de Arabella será muy importante, probablemente para todos y creo que será la persona indicada para llevar a cabo una misión junto a ti. Pero no creas que es solo por beneficio, si no porque las quiero mucho y… _entiendo por lo que estas pasando._

 En los ojos de Marla brillaron unas lágrimas, que no llegaron a caer. 

- Está bien... - simplemente respondió, más tranquila, pero aún la voz le temblaba un poco - Muchas gracias.

- Un gusto, Marla… un gusto…-Arabella se acercó caminando con dificultad y le entrego una florcita.

Tan solo al día siguiente, el profesor Dumbledore apareció con varios magos más y sus voces se escucharon por un largo rato, insonorizado para los muggles, mientras sometían a la casa de Marla a cientos de hechizos de protección contra toda clase de magia, de cualquier forma y poder. Mientras Marla observaba como su nueva casa iba adoptando una forma rara, no pudo evitar recordar su casa anterior y agradeció mucho a Dumbledore y a sus amigos cuando finalizaron, dejando la casa a la vez igual pero absolutamente distinta a como era antes. Distinta, pero completamente protegida... contra casi toda clase de poder.

Tiempo después de arribar a Privet Drive, el pequeño barrio muggle de Surrey, comenzaron a conocer a los vecinos. A pesar que eran todos muggles, Marla se asombraba mucho de lo simpáticos y agradables que eran todos con y ella y con su hija. Desde ese momento volvió a sentir tranquilidad. Tranquilidad que era solo interrumpida por la familia del número 8 de Privet Drive, cuya casa estaba justamente a la derecha de su nueva casa. La habitaba un matrimonio joven que tenían dos _insoportables_ hijas. La mayor era una chica alta, delgadísima, de ojos grises y fríos, con cara de caballo, y peleaba día y noche con su hermana pequeña, menor por solo dos años. Ella era más baja, rolliza, mejillas coloradas y unos impresionantes ojos verdes que se hacían resaltar por su cabello rojo oscuro y rizado.

A pesar de que las niñas eran mayores que Arabella, ésta las observaba con atención todo el día, desde la ventana de la sala. Luego de tanta espera, un año más tarde, se conocieron.

Fue una tarde en la que Arabella jugaba con su muñeca en el patio delantero. La menor de las vecinas se acercó a la verja que separaba las dos casas y la llamó.

- ¡Hola! ¿Quién eres? - pregunto asomando su cabeza sobre la cerca.

Arabella se puso de pie y caminó hasta la verja abrazando su muñeca, algo extrañada. Ya tenía cinco años y no conocía a nadie de la vecindad, aparte de las señoras que a veces visitaban a su madre, y le extrañaba que alguien le hablara.

- Hola - dijo tímidamente, apretando más la muñeca a medida que se iba acercando a la cerca

- Hola - saludó la vecina, mirando con curiosidad la muñeca que Arabella sostenía - Soy Lily, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Arabella - respondió la pequeña, con una mirada desconfiada.

Se produjo un silencio en el cual las dos niñas se miraron fijamente a los ojos. De repente, la muñeca que Arabella sostenía pareció moverse y Lily clavó su atención en ella.

- Que linda es tu muñeca, dámela- dijo, rompiendo repentinamente el silencio y acercó sus manos al juguete.

- ¡No! - respondió Arabella, dando unos pasos atrás con una expresión entre miedo y enojo. 

- ¿Por qué no me dejas verla? - el tono de Lily sonaba enojado y extrañado.

- ¡Porque no quiero!

- ¡pesada! - gimió Lily, indignada.

Arabella le sacó la lengua, dio media vuelta y corrió a su casa. Lily la observó sin atinar a moverse hasta que Arabella desapareció de vista y luego caminó lentamente a su casa, preguntándose quién sería aquella niña tan extraña. En realidad, lo que más le intrigaba era que esa extraña muñeca vestida con una túnica y ese ridículo sombrero puntiagudo parecía haber movido los brazos. A pesar que Lily sabía que era imposible, le parecía divertida la idea.

- Petunia - casi gritó, al entrar en la casa.

- Que quieres, fenómeno - respondió con desprecio su hermana sin mirarla, mientras bordaba sentada en el sillón de la sala.

- Conocí a la chica de la casa vecina - replicó Lily, sin darle tono de importancia a sus palabras.

- ¿Y qué me importa? Debe ser igual de fenómeno que tú, si es tu amiga - comentó groseramente Petunia 

- ¡Cállate! - dijo indignada Lily - De todas formas es algo pesada. Es pesada y menor que nosotras y… _no es mi amiga_.

Petunia se pinchó con la aguja en ese momento y levantó su mirada gris, creyendo que su hermana se había ido... pero no. Lily la observaba todavía.

- No me interesa - dijo con una mueca de desprecio, y volvió a enhebrar la aguja. 

Lily se marchó escaleras arriba, en dirección a su cuarto. Cuando Petunia se aseguró que no estaba, dejó el bordado a un lado y se puso de pie, mirando hacia la ventana con malicia. Si a Lily no le había agradado aquella niña, podría tratar de simpatizar con ella para tener alguien más con quien molestar a su insoportable hermanita.

Después de un rato de observar a través del vidrio, Petunia salió al porche para mirar si estaba la niña en el patio de su casa, pero no había nadie. Sonriendo maliciosamente, Petunia volvió a entrar. Esperaría hasta el día siguiente para hablarle, porque seguramente aquella niña había entrado a su casa para no parecer una rara, jugando sola al anochecer.

En esos mismos momentos, Arabella sí estaba dentro de su casa. Terminaba de comer, junto a su madre, en el salón. Luego fueron frente a la chimenea y Arabella se acurrucó en los brazos de su madre, esperando escuchar una historia, un anécdota como todas las noches lo hacía. Marla le acariciaba el cabello lentamente, mientras miraba el fuego crepitar en la chimenea, en enfrente de ambas.

- ¿Qué me vas contar hoy... - comenzó Arabella, y bostezó - ...mami?

- Veamos… - la mirada tierna de Marla vagó desde el fuego a los ojos azules de su hija - ¿Qué te parece si te cuento sobre Hogwarts?

- ¿"_Hoglarts_"? - Arabella se despabiló bastante y miró a los ojos a Marla - ¿Qué es eso?

- _Hogwarts_, querida - corrigió ella, riendo cariñosamente - Te encantará ir allá. Es un lugar increíble, donde vas a aprender tantos hechizos y pociones como… - Marla se frenó, a punto de decir "como tu padre". Pero, al mirar nuevamente el azul de los ojos curiosos que la miraban felices, sonrió y continuó - …como el tío Dumbledore. 

- Ah… - la pequeña se entusiasmó - ¿y cuando podré ir, mami? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo? 

- Ya verás, cuando seas más grandecita - Marla enroscó lentamente un mechón de cabello de Arabella - Es un castillo enorme, lleno de torres y torrecillas, escaleras con trampas, puertas falsas, fantasmas y pasadizos y, claro está, el increíble y peligroso bosque que lo rodea… 

- ¿Peligroso, mami? ¿Qué clase de cosas hay ahí? 

- cosas muy peligrosas, monstruos terroríficos, seres extraños, no te gustaría entrar ahí - Marla bajó su voz y su mirada quedó fija en el cuadro que tenía en frente. Ahí aparecían ella y Marcus, de muy jóvenes, retratados bajo un sauce, en Hogsmead. Pasaron unos minutos y luego agregó - El bosque está llenos de seres extraños y algunos muy peligrosos, nunca oses entrar o te arrepentirás profundamente…

 Arabella ya había cerrado los ojos y se había quedado dormida, apoyada sobre el pecho de Marla. Ya era tarde y estaba cansada, así que Marla se levantó y subió a la niña a su habitación. La puso suavemente dentro de su cama, la tapó y se quedó un rato mirándola desde el marco de la puerta

- Mi pequeña... - murmuró, con la voz anudada - Si tu padre pudiera estar aquí con nosotras, no sabes lo orgulloso que estaría de ti... 

Marla se limpió la lágrima solitaria que enfrió su mejilla, dirigió una última mirada a su hija y entró en la habitación contigua. Se desvistió rápidamente, se puso su camisón, se acostó en su cama y, cuando estaba a punto de dormirse, comenzó a recordar sus pocos y tristes años de matrimonio. Las lágrimas que no mostraba durante el día cayeron sobre la almohada sin parar hasta que Marla, con la cara empapada y el corazón más descansado, se durmió profundamente.

Los días pasaban rápidamente y Petunia Sommers ya había olvidado sus maliciosos planes contra su hermana menor y solo se dedicaba a seguir molestándola junto con su mejor amiga, Marge Dursley, una muchacha que en nada se parecía a Petunia. Al contrario, parecían la pareja dispareja, porque mientras que Petunia era flaca y huesuda, Marge era muy robusta y de aspecto agresivo. 

Un día, Petunia, que volvía de la escuela, tropezó con Arabella, que jugaba en el patio de su casa. La mirada desconfiada y feroz que recibió de la pequeña le hizo recordar la maravillosa idea que había tenido unas semanas atrás.

- Mmm… esa debe ser la vecina, si… - pensó Petunia, mientras dirigía una mirada astuta y sonreía maliciosamente. Se acercó más a Arabella y la saludó - Hola.

Arabella le dirigió una mirada desconfiada y luego, penetrante.

- Hola - respondió, intentando no reírse. Le resultaba realmente gracioso lo parecida que era la cara de aquella niña a la de un caballo.

-Tu vives aquí, ¿verdad? - preguntó Petunia, para asegurarse que era aquella la niña de quien había hablado su hermana.

-Si, y tu eres la hermana de Lily, ¿o no?

Petunia se sorprendió con estas palabras y no supo que decir. 

- S... sí, soy Petunia y tu... eh...

- Arabella. 

Petunia observó a su vecina de arriba abajo, preguntándose porque diablos tendría un nombre tan raro. De repente, reparó en la escoba en la que Arabella se apoyaba.

- ¿A que juegas? - le preguntó, mirando extrañada al objeto.

- ¿Yo? - Arabella sonrió maliciosamente y, sin esperar a la respuesta, agregó - A volar en mi escoba

Petunia quedó perpleja, mirando a Arabella. Cuando pudo reaccionar, dio media vuelta y, sin decir nada más, siguió caminando a su casa, con paso apurado. 

Arabella se reía fuertemente hacia sus adentros cuando Petunia entró casi corriendo a su casa y cerró de un portazo. Mientras limpiaba las cerdas de su escoba de juguete, pensó cuan asustada había quedado la vecina y que definitivamente prefería no tener ni una amistad con ella.

El tiempo pasó en el almanaque como un huracán para Arabella. Las páginas volaron como pájaros durante cuatro años y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya era una niña de nueve años, muy inteligente y simpática, que todavía no podía dominar ni su rebelde cabellera ni sus grandes poderes mágicos. 

Al contrario de ella, Marla se había mostrado bastante tranquila durante el primer año, pero luego nadie pudo dejar de notar el nerviosismo del que Marla era presa. Y tenía muy buenas razones para estar así.

Al parecer, en _su_ mundo, el mundo mágico, estaban sucediendo extraños acontecimientos que casi siempre culminaban en el horror y la sangre. La única conexión que tenía con él era Dumbledore, quién cortésmente las visitaba constantemente y le traía noticias tan espantosas que cada vez hacían llorar más a Marla. Arabella no entendía porque cada vez que su tío llegaba a su casa, su madre la mandaba a su cuarto, o a algún lado, y se encerraba en la sala, dejándola con su inocencia insatisfecha. Tampoco entendía porque su madre siempre salía con la misma cara de terror de la sala, y porque casi no la dejaban salir a la calle.

Una tarde tormentosa de verano, se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Arabella dejó de retorcerle la cola a su gato negro y corrió a abrir, pero Marla se le había adelantado y ya estaba en la puerta. Marla no preguntó quién era y abrió directamente, lo que llamó la atención de Arabella. Claro, cuando entró Dumbledore comprendió que tal vez lo estaba esperando.

- Buenas tardes, Marla - saludó cortésmente Dumbledore, calzándose bien los anteojos - Buenas tardes, Arabella

- Hola tío - dijo Arabella antes de que Marla pudiera hablar y se adelantó hacia Dumbledore - ¿Cómo estás?

- Excelente - sonrió el director - ¿Y tú?

- También. Pero no entiendo por qué nunca me dejan escuchar de qué hablan. ¿Qué es lo que está pas...?

- Arabella, ve a jugar - interrumpió Marla cortante, con gesto de preocupación

- Mamá, solo quiero saber, porque tú nunca me explicas

- ¡He dicho que vayas a jugar, Arabella!-levantó la voz algo enojada.

Arabella miró a Dumbledore, pero Dumbledore se quedó en silencio mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Entonces supo que tenía que irse y, sin decir más, dio media vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Detrás de si, oyó el sonido de una puerta cerrándose, lo que le indicó que Dumbledore había traído algo importante para decir.

Salió al patio como si nada, dispuesta a encontrarse a Lily para pelearse, pero no la encontró y suspiró, mirando melancólicamente. Es que a Arabella le gustaba mucho pelear, y realmente resultaba divertida la manera en que peleaban ella y Lily contra Petunia y Marge. Aunque Arabella y Lily no se llevaban nada bien y su relación se tornaba peor que antes, no tenían otra manera para defenderse de las dos chicas mayores que no fuera uniéndose por un rato. Claro está que las chicas mayores estaban comenzando a sentir algo de miedo por que las dos pequeñas a veces provocaban que cosas insólitas les sucedieran en medio de las peleas, cada vez peores. Por ejemplo, una vez Petunia y Marge las acorralaron contra un par de paredes, y sacaron tarros de pintura para tirarles encima, pero de repente Marge perdió su fuerza y, mientras su tarro se cayó en su cabeza, el tarro que tenía Petunia en las manos le explotó frente a su cara. 

Fue muy difícil para Marge y Petunia olvidarse de cómo las miraban y se reían Lily y Arabella, dentro del mismo asombro que tenían estas dos pequeñas. Por eso, pasó bastante tiempo sin que se atrevieran a molestarlas de nuevo, y las dos niñas no se vieron más de esa forma, pero se _espiaban_ mutuamente y estaban al tanto de todos los movimientos de la otra. 

El tiempo volvió a pasar rápidamente desde esa visita de Dumbledore y se acercó el final del verano. En uno de los últimos días de la estación, Arabella notó que algo extraño sucedía en la casa de la familia Sommers (parecía que alguien estaba emocionado y otro discutía horrorizado) y nunca más volvió a ver a Lily. Aunque no quería admitirlo, Arabella la extrañaba bastante y no podía dejar de divertirse doblemente al ver a Petunia pasar a su lado, muy enojada, y mirándola como si Arabella fuera una bomba de tiempo, o un extraterrestre a punto de conquistar la Tierra.

Pasó el año  y volvió el verano nuevamente. Sin embargo, Lily no aparecía y Arabella se aburría cada vez más. Quizás fue por ello que comenzó a interesarse especialmente en las conversaciones que sostenían Dumbledore y su madre, y la curiosidad fue aumentando cada vez más hasta que se descubrió escuchando las conversaciones, detrás de la puerta. Pero deseó nunca haberlo hecho.

- un mago terriblemente poderoso está acechando a todo el mundo, incluso a los muggles...  - se repetía para sí, con terror, mientras caminaba nerviosamente hacia la puerta de su habitación - ¿Pero por qué mamá está tan nerviosa? Se supone que estamos protegidas…

Esa pregunta se la formulaba una y otra vez al escuchar llorar a Marla durante las conversaciones. Arabella no sabía por qué, pero había empezado a sentir nerviosismo cada vez que Dumbledore iba a su casa de visita. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba, no entendía el por qué de las lágrimas de su madre y, menos que menos, por qué intentaban ocultarle lo que pasaba en su mundo mágico.

A fines del invierno, por fin, lo supo, pero no por haberlo escuchado, sino porque su propia madre se lo dijo. 

Arabella iba caminando por un sendero absolutamente oscuro, nada se veía. Tenía miedo, y sentía un cortante frío en la cara. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de caminar hacia delante, aunque lo intentaba no podía parar. 

De repente, apareció frente a ella una figura muy alta, horrorosa, que la hizo retroceder. No podía ver quién era, o no quería verlo, no lo sabía. Le daba repugnancia solo tener enfrente a esa cosa, pero ahora no podía moverse. La figura avanzó hacia ella, pero Arabella gritó:

- ¡Aléjate de mí, Riddle!

La figura se había detenido, pero en fracciones de segundo sacó su varita y apuntó cuidadosamente hacia ella, quién desesperadamente intentó moverse, pero no. Le fue imposible. Lo último que vio fue un rayo de luz roja, que le pegó fuerte y la hizo caer al suelo. Arabella no podía ver lo que sucedía, pero sintió que un par de manos la había agarrado por los hombros y la estaba zamarreando, diciendo frases incoherentes.

- A... ra... be... lla... - decía la voz, mientras la zamarreaba más fuerte - Ara... be... lla... Arabe... lla... Arabella...

- ¡Arabella, despierta!

Arabella se despertó de repente, sudando frío. Marla la estaba sacudiendo son fuerza, sonriendo, y sostenía en la mirada un dejo de alegría que hacía tiempo que no le veía. 

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi chica! - le dijo Marla, abrazándola con fuerza - ¡Ya diez años!

Arabella estaba desconcertada y mareada por el sueño que había tenido, pero abrazó muy fuerte a su madre y le sonrió especialmente. Marla le devolvió la sonrisa y puso sobre la cama la bandeja con el desayuno que le había traído.

Pasaron un día muy feliz. Todo el barrio muggle parecía haber recordado que era el cumpleaños de Arabella y cada dos por tres caía una vecina a saludar, a traerle un regalo, o un pastel para que comiera. Arabella la pasaba muy bien, y Marla estaba mucho más feliz que antes.

Al final de día, cuando despidieron a la última vecina (que les había traído un encantador pastel de frutillas y crema), Marla tomó de la mano a Arabella y la llevó a su dormitorio

- Siéntate en la cama - le dijo, más seria que antes

- ¿Qué pasa, mamá? - preguntó Arabella extrañada, pero obedeció y se sentó en el borde de la cama 

- Espera un momento, ya verás - respondió su madre, mientras se subía a una silla y se inclinaba sobre el armario. Sacó de allí lo que parecía un álbum de fotos, bajó, y se sentó junto a su hija.

- Arabella, éste…- comenzó, y le entregó el libro - ...es un regalo que tu padre y yo prometimos darte cuando cumplieras los diez años.

Arabella quedó mirando fijamente la cubierta del libro. Pasó su mano por encima y miró interrogativamente a su madre.

- Míralo, ve.

Arabella abrió el álbum con rapidez y se quedó petrificada. En la primera página, escrito en letra muy prolija (la de Marcus Figg), se leía: "_Álbum para mi querida Arabella, que contiene el secreto de su vida... y de su futuro_"__

Arabella se extrañó mucho con lo escrito, pero no dijo nada y pasó de página. Marla observaba en silencio.

"_No tiene caso seguir mintiendo_"  (decía la página, en la misma letra) "_Conozco el secreto que ha marcado mi vida, sé el por qué de la persecución. Me he callado hasta donde pude, y sé que mi silencio es lo que acabará abruptamente con mi vida, la que terminará de una forma no muy agradable, pero ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo. Nunca dije nada, la vida de Marla estaba en juego primero, pero ahora tengo una vida más a mi cargo: la de mi hija Arabella. Temí desde el primer día su venganza, pero creo que lograré alejarlo lo suficiente como para escribir esto y confesar el secreto que podría poner en peligro a muchas personas, incluidos Albus Dumbledore, todos los profesores de Hogwarts y todos los miembros del mundo mágico. Pero lo repito: ya no tiene caso seguir ocultándolo. Tengo el deber de explicar el por qué de que probablemente seré asesinado, y ya es hora que todo el mundo sepa el secreto, el terrible y siniestro secreto, que podría cambiar la vida de muchos... y acabar la de más todavía. Por eso lo dejo esto en las manos de mi hija, ya que solo ella, sabrá que es lo que deberá revelar… paso a paso para que nada disturbe su camino." _


	4. Comenzando una travesía

Cuarto Capítulo

Arabella continuaba leyendo, pero sus manos temblaban sobre la cubierta de cuero, sudando, y constantes y agudos escalofríos se deslizaban desde su cuello hasta la punta de sus pies. Se iba poniendo cada vez más pálida, iba perdiendo calor a medida que leía, pero no se quejaba. A su lado, seguía sentada Marla, y le rodeaba con un brazo sus hombros fríos, sin saber que decir ni que hacer, solo esperando que las cosas sucedieran tal como el destino las dijese...

- Así que esto era - murmuró Arabella de repente, pensando para sí pero hablando en voz alta - Pero entonces... el sueño...

- ¿Qué sueño, querida? - interrumpió Marla, con un dejo de inquietud en su aparentemente calma voz.

Arabella dio un respingo y el libro cayó al suelo haciendo un gran estrépito. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que había olvidado, por unos segundos, que su madre estaba allí, sentada junto a ella, abrazándola como si la quisiera proteger de un ataque que no existía. La niña dio vuelta la cabeza y miró a su madre, con los ojos impregnados de miedo y preguntas inconclusas, temiendo contarle la pesadilla que había tenido, pero tan decidida y tan desesperada era la mirada de Marla que no faltó que dijera más para que Arabella comenzara a hablar.

La pequeña le contó, con detalles y sufrimiento repentino, que había escuchado todas las conversaciones, las suposiciones que habían atormentado sus sueños (haciéndola tener pesadillas como esa) y sus deseos de averiguar que era lo que estaba sucediendo. 

Cuando calló, su madre la miró durante unos momentos y, sin más, le relató, de pies a cabeza,  lo que decía a continuación en el libro, pero no todo. Arabella escuchó con atención, mientras a cada palabra su corazón se oprimía de terror y desconcierto, y dejó el álbum sobre el armario para no tocarlo por varias semanas.

- Y eso es todo... - concluyó Marla con la voz casi partida, pero aspirando hondo para poder seguir - Una gran virtud puede terminar como un peligro constante en tu contra. Recuérdalo, si no es necesario, no demuestres que tienes una gran virtud. Úsala solo en momentos en los que verdaderamente la neces... - y Marla se interrumpió. Tocaban la puerta.

Los toques en la puerta eran débiles. Paulatinamente, se hicieron más y más fuertes, más rápidos, más agónicos... Arabella miró a Marla.

- ¿Quién será? - exclamó la niña, con voz aguda y una nota de pánico en la voz - ¡Es tarde! - agregó, y la voz le tembló.

- Vamos a ver - dijo Marla con voz extrañamente calmada.

Salieron de la habitación y bajaron juntas las escaleras, ambas por su parte pensando quién podría ser… Lord Voldemort, una vecina, un mago, un asesino, todo se cruzaba por la cabeza de ambas, pero ninguna de las dos hablaba. Arabella apretada los puños detrás de sí, con nerviosismo, y Marla jugueteaba con la varita en el bolsillo cuando puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, y la abrió directamente.

Silencio. Carcajada de Marla.

- ¿Llegué muy tarde? - dijo una voz alegre desde afuera.

La puerta se abrió por completo y pasó un hombre alto, muy delgado, de cabello rojizo veteado de gris, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, que contrastaba con el azul profundo de sus ojos, tan amplios, generosos y profundos como el mar, que sonreían detrás de un par de anteojos media luna de oro, que se calzaban con perfección sobre su recta y ganchuda nariz.

- ¡Tío Dumbledore! - gritó Arabella al tiempo que se lanzaba a sus brazos y Dumbledore la levantó, abrazándola con cariño.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña! - dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndole mientras la sostenía.

- Gracias, tío - Arabella lo miró sonriendo a los ojos y se perdió un momento en su mirada. Tuvo la impresión que, detrás de ese gesto cariñoso y feliz, se escondía un rostro cansado y agobiado que envejecía cada vez más.

- Toma, este es tu regalo... - Dumbledore dejó a Arabella en el suelo, bajo la mirada sonriente de Marla, y rebuscó en los bolsillos de su túnica - Bueno, está algo adelantado - dijo finalmente, a la vez que parecía que había encontrado lo que buscaba - Pero creo que te gustará - algo en su cara demostraba cierto misterio y entusiasmo.

Dumbledore extendió hacia Arabella un grueso sobre amarillento, en el que se leía:

_Srta. Arabella A. Figg_

_Dormitorio junto a la escala_

_10, Privet Drive_

_Little__ Winngins_

_Surrey_

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! - exclamó Dumbledore ruborizándose ligeramente - Que vergüenza, está muy arrugado - y contempló a Arabella un momento - Lo siento.

- No se preocupe, tío - dijo Arabella, sosteniendo con incertidumbre el sobre - Pero... ¿qué es?

Marla estaba muy atenta a lo que sucedía, y estaba dispuesta a interrumpir para preguntar algo, pero no hallaba el momento para hacerlo. En el momento en que se animó a empezar a hablar, apenas hubo abierto la boca, Dumbledore habló:

- Ábrelo y lo sabrás - dijo suspicazmente

- Perdona, Albus pero... ¿cómo lo conseguiste? - interrumpió Marla finalmente, y Dumbledore la contempló sonriente - No creo que Dippet te halla dejado entregarlo antes de tiempo... - agregó, no muy convencida.

- Marla... debo explicarte un par de cosas - respondió Dumbledore - Pero más tarde, o echaré a perder la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué sorpresa? - irrumpió en la calma Arabella, con notable interés y curiosidad.

- ¡Léelo y te enterarás!

Arabella finalmente se decidió a abrir el sobre. Del interior brotaron tres pergaminos prolijamente escritos como por arte de magia. Los sacó y abrió el primero. Leyó las primeras líneas con rapidez, y su cara comenzó a pasar de la incertidumbre y la curiosidad a la felicidad y el regocijo, mientras sus labios antes furiosamente apretados ahora se estiraban en una gran sonrisa:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA

Estimada Señorita Figg: 

Tenemos el placer de informarle que usted tiene una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista con el equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comenzarán el 1° de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza no más tarde del 31 de Julio.

Muy cordialmente

S. Aureus

Directora asistente

Arabella casi rompió el segundo pergamino al abrirlo. Contenía la lista de materiales que se necesitaban.

- ¡Tío! ¡Gracias! ¡Es increíble! ¡Muchísimas gracias! - Arabella se puso a saltar y a gritar y no se le entendía absolutamente nada. Marla y Dumbledore, que se miraban sonriendo entre sí, solo captaron, de los gritos, palabras como: "No lo puedo creer", "Es genial" y "No puedo creerlo"

- Vamos, lee el último - la instó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa casi maliciosa, mientras miraba de reojo a Marla, sonriendo.

Arabella miró a Dumbledore durante un momento, luego sacó el tercer pergamino y lo sostuvo con curiosidad durante un momento. No parecía el mismo pergamino que las caras de Hogwarts. Lo abrió y vio que, obviamente, no era la carta de Hogwarts. Escrita en otra letra, más cálida y muy calibrada, decía:

         _Mí querida Arabella:_

_Espero que este regalo te haya gustado (aunque de todas formas lo tendrías) Y también espero que, ya que sabes la historia de tu vida y la de tu familia, tomes las precauciones necesarias y sigas cada uno de los consejos de tu madre. Te quiero informar que a partir de este año, YO seré el Director de Hogwarts y espero que disfrutes tu estadía allá y aprendas muchísimo, todo lo que necesitas para ser quien cumplirá promesas._

"Para ser quien cumplirá promesas". Estas palabras, inconscientemente, quedaron muy grabadas en la mente de Arabella. Sin embargo, ella no se dio cuenta en el momento de esa frase, sino que abrió sus azules ojos muy grandes y miró entre la sorpresa y el regocijo a Dumbledore, quién sonreía.

-¡¿ES EN SERIO?! - gritó la pequeña, por fin, abriendo los brazos - ¡¡DIRECTOR DE HOGWARTS!!

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - gritó Marla, dando un ligero salto y miró a Dumbledore, quien seguía sonriendo - ¡¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?!

- Te lo dije - respondió alegremente Dumbledore - Hubiera echado a perder la sorpresa.

- Pero... ¿Y Dippet? - preguntó Marla con voz asombrada - ¿Qué sucedió con él?

Miró fijamente a los ojos de Marla, como indeciso- Renunció - respondió Dumbledore - Por así decirlo... – luego murmuró y miró significativamente a Arabella, que no les estaba prestado atención. Leyendo y releyendo las cartas, la pequeña maravillada se iba imaginando a Hogwarts, tal como su madre se lo había descrito - Más tarde te lo explicaré.

Marla miró a Dumbledore, en su extraña reacción, y entendió que prefería hablar más tarde del tema. Entonces lo invitó a tomar algo. 

Dumbledore no se quedó por mucho tiempo. El trabajo como director le había dado nuevas y grandes responsabilidades, y solo luego de relatarle el trágico final de Dippet a Marla (encerrados en la sala, como en tiempos pasados), se retiró, dejando a madre e hija con una felicidad que no habían sentido en años. 

Mientras se retiraba, Dumbledore pensaba como podía decírselos, lo que estaba pasando... lo que tendría que asumir Arabella... Sacó un reloj extrañísimo de su bolsillo, y lo miró a la luz de los faros de Privet Drive. 

- Qué tarde - dijo - Y _todavía no se los dije …la próxima semana... si es que no es muy tarde._

Y con algo de culpa, pero sonriendo, se alejó calle abajo. Se perdió en la negrura de la noche, como sus pensamientos, pero alguien lo había escuchado.

 Una sombra se deslizó por detrás de los arbustos, haciendo crujir las ramas. Por fin lo había averiguado, sus sospechas eran reales, ahora, podría continuar con su plan…


	5. Nuevas amistades y reencuentros

Quinto Capítulo

**Reencuentros y Nuevas Amistades**

****

Lenta, paulatinamente, pasaron los largos meses. La primavera hacía estragos puros y hermosos en las vidas de todos. Los árboles florecían, con flores brillantes, bellas y coloridas, y un fresco y adorable aroma a campo abierto retozaba en el aire, hechizaba los sentidos humanos, penetraba en las vías respiratorias y dejaba a la gente con la magnífica sensación de haber estado retozando, por largo rato, entre altos árboles olorosos, en medio de un bosque, en medio de la calma... quizás fuera por esto que cada vez había más gente en las calles, hablando, riendo, caminando, disfrutando... Suavemente comenzaba a derretirse la nieve en la tierra, las gotas del agua derretida se escurrían en la tierra como el sudor en las espaldas agobiadas por el término del año, a las que los rayos de Sol calentaban tímidamente.

Tan rápido como empezó, terminó. El calor comenzó a sentirse aún más y el aire comenzó a volverse agobiante, inhóspito en su contacto directo. Se oían los gritos y los juegos de los niños en las calles. Por el calor, por los gritos, y por todo, se sabía que el verano había llegado y que las vacaciones iban de la mano con él.

Las hojas del almanaque caían graciosas, rápidamente, sin que nadie las advirtiera. El goce de los días de veraneo atraía la atención de todas las personas, aún más de los estudiantes y fue en uno de esos días en los cuales una pequeña mano agarró la hoja caída del almanaque, la miró, y un grito emocionado de su voz de dejó oír. 

- Mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿cuándo vamos a ir por las cosas para la escuela?

Arabella corrió escaleras abajo para casi estamparse contra su madre que salía de la cocina. Marla se balanceó con la taza de café hirviendo hacia delante, pero con esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró mantener el equilibrio. Luego dirigió sus ojos hacia Arabella, que entusiasmada, sonreía impaciente. 

- Mañana, Ara – dijo sonriente, mientras se daba cuenta cuanto había crecido su hija en tan poco tiempo... – Mañana. Te lo prometo.

***

      -      ¡Mamá! ¡Apúrate que ya es tarde! – Arabella bajaba corriendo por las escaleras, cuando se tropezó y quedó colgando de la baranda, en una posición poco agradable y cuando menos graciosa.

- ¡Ara! – no pudo menos que exclamar Marla, en medio de una sonrisa que precedía a una carcajada, al ver a su hija agarrada de la baranda de la escalera, haciendo equilibrio sobre su pierna derecha, y braceando al aire en búsqueda de algo en lo que aferrar su mano izquierda.

Marla fue donde Arabella y con un rápido movimiento la ayudó a incorporarse.

- ¡Por favor, Arabella, cálmate!

- Sí, sí, ¡pero no nos va a alcanzar el día para comprarlo todo!

Marla suspiró.

- Si quieres, podemos quedarnos dos días en el Callejón Diagon... pero, por favor, cálmate, ¿si?

Arabella estaba frenética. Contenía en sí la emoción y la alegría de conocer lo que realmente era, conocer su mundo, sus costumbres... tenía tanta energía como un animal salvaje atrapado durante años... y ahora quería verlo todo, conocer, correr... sentir... 

- Pero mamá… vamos, ¡quiero conocerlo todo! Nunca me has llevado allá.- Saltaba Arabella tironeándole la ropa.

- Calma, calma – Marla sonreía con simpatía al ver la excitación de su hija – Quédate quieta, Arabella... Mira.

Marla tomó entonces un pequeño recipiente plateado que lanzó destellos platinos hacia los ojos claros de Arabella, quien la contempló con más excitación que antes. Metió lentamente la mano y extrajo, con ella, un puñado de destellos de fantasía. Partículas de mil colores y a la vez ninguno se arremolinaban sobre su palma extendida hacia Arabella, quien los contemplaba, debatiéndose entre el asombro y la alegría. Ganó la última.

Al ver que Arabella alargaba peligrosamente su mano hacia los polvos flú, Marla retiró rápidamente la suya, sonriendo tiernamente ante la cara de desilusión repentina de su hija, y sonriendo aún más mientras miraba el fuego.

- Para usar los polvos flú, debes ser muy cuidadosa, querida.- Marla puso el recipiente en manos de su hija.- Échalos a la chimenea, y cuando veas que el fuego se torna de un color verde esmeralda, debes entrar en ella y pronunciar, correctamente, 'Callejón Diagon'. Cuida de no equivocarte, porque si te equivocas, quien sabe a donde podrías caer... 

Los ojos de Arabella estaban casi en espiral de tanta emoción junta.

- Bueno, está bien... pero tú ven detrás, ¿sí? Me da miedo llegar sola...

Marla soltó una risita divertida ante el dejo de pánico que había en la voz excitada de Arabella.

- No te preocupes, iré detrás de ti.

Arabella dudó un instante. Sin embargo, instintivamente su mano se introdujo en el recipiente plateado y extrajo un puñado de minúsculos diamantes multicolores, que arrojó enseguida al fuego. Se elevaron llamas de color esmeralda, crepitando dulce e intensamente... Ella avanzó tensa, con miedo a sentir quemaduras sobre su tersa piel. Mas al poner un pie dentro de lo que ella pensó que le dolería hasta el grito, sintió sólo calidez; lenguas del tibio fuego esmeralda le hacían cosquillas suaves, ligeramente graciosas.

- Callejón Diagon – sonó entonces la voz de Arabella, sin titubeos, agradada.

Todo entonces le comenzó a dar vueltas y más vueltas. Los codos rozaron, levemente, contra las oscuras paredes que la rodeaban, repletas de hollín,  llevando un dolor muy leve a su pecho. Vio, ya que no había cerrado sus ojos claros, miles de aberturas con fin desconocido... Tuvo que cerrarlos, le dolían a causa del humo esmeralda y solo se dejó caer... caer...

Un golpe se escuchó cuando Arabella cayó en seco sobre un helado piso de piedra. Voces se escuchaban a su alrededor, mas sus ojos dolidos por el roce del humo, no querían abrirse. Marla salió un segundo después de la misma chimenea, teniendo que saltar para no llevarse por delante a su hija caída, que sintió, en ese momento, que un par de fuertes brazos la incorporaban.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña?

- Mundungus, ¡tanto tiempo! – sonó la voz de Marla, saludando a quien había levantado a su hija…

- ¡Marla! Qué sorpresa, cuanto tiempo sin vernos – quien hablaba era un hombre fornido, de cabellos claros y ojos amarillos que resaltaban yuxtapuestos a su piel morena -  ¿Ella es tu hija?

- Sí, es Arabella – Marla sonreía, sacando a su hija de detrás de ella (donde había intentado ocultarse Arabella), y no veía la mirada de auxilio que ella le dedicaba con sus ojos claros, que resaltaban sobrenaturalmente entre todo el hollín que cubría su rostro, su piel y sus ropas. 

- Hola – dijo tímidamente ella, mirando casi de reojo al señor Fletcher, tras darse cuenta que  su madre no la sacaría de esa situación.

Marla dedicó una mirada a Arabella, con orgullo, y vio su leve incomodidad. Entonces sonrío a Mundungus, con gran alegría.

- Bueno, Mundugus, ya nos tenemos que ir, vamos a comprar las cosas para el colegio – anunció, con un dejo de orgullo evidente en su voz y dándole una palmadita al hombro de la niña.

- Con que a Hogwarts, ¿eh? – Mundungus sonrío, algo pícaramente - Espero que disfrutes tus años allá.

Sonriendo, se alejó tras saludar de nuevo. Marla respondió el saludo, y luego, se dio vuelta hacia Arabella. La sacudió con fuerza y ternura, limpiándole todo el hollín y se quedó, por segundos, mirando a los ojos a su hija, perdiéndose en la danza de colores azules que la luz ofrecía al chocar con ellos.

- ¿Quién era ese señor, mami? - preguntó Arabella sacudiendo también a si misma.

- Ah… eh, un amigo, querida - balbuceó Marla, saliendo de su trance. Jaló suavemente a Arabella y la condujo a la parte trasera del local.

- Err... Mamá... ¿Dónde estamos? – Arabella soltó una confundida pregunta, algo desilusionada. No le encontraba sentido a que ese local pequeño, lleno de mesas y con un desagradable olor a bebida pudiese ser el Callejón Diagon.

- Éste es el Caldero Chorreante, ahora entraremos en la calleja… – abrió una puerta, salieron, y se encontraron frente a una pared de ladrillos y un par de botes de basura debajo.  
  


- Eh… Mamá, estas segura… - Las cejas de Arabella se arquearon, confundidas y algo molestas.

- Sí, sí, ya verás… - siseó algo distraída. 

Mientras hablaba, Marla se había ido acercando a la pared, y su varita apareció repentinamente en su mano, como si la hubiese hecho aparecer de la nada. Arabella tan solo observaba. Marla comenzó a contar cuidadosamente los ladrillos, mientras su hija comenzaba a golpear el suelo con uno de sus pies, en señal de impaciencia. Siguió contando, y cuando por fin presionó un ladrillo con su varita...

- Mamá…

-  Espera… no vengo hace mucho tiempo por aquí… -Marla suspiró, se rió un poco, y volvió a contar. Esta vez, un nuevo ladrillo fue golpeado.

Frente a los ojos soñadores de Arabella, la pared comenzó a abrirse, y a amontonar ladrillos a ambos lados para formar una abertura que comenzó a asemejarse a una puerta. Tras segundos, se pudo divisar lo que la pared escondía. 

Una ancha calle de adoquines descuidados, adornada con tiendas de todo tipo a sus costados, era surcada por personas de todo tipo, enfundadas en túnicas de colores brillantes y oscuros, y el silencio era roto por un cálido murmullo de esa gente yendo y viniendo.

Los ladrillos formaron, por fin, un umbral, por la que Marla hizo pasar a Arabella. Ella, maravillada con lo que veía, trastabillaba constantemente. Al fondo, admiró un gran edificio de mármol blanco, de donde entraba y salía una gran cantidad de gente.

Marla condujo a Arabella a una heladería, y le compró un gran helado antes de sentarse con ella.

- Quiero que te quedes aquí por un momento, ¿si? Necesito ir a Gringotts – dijo, mientras, observaba con una sonrisa las ganas con las que su hija comía.

- Está bien, pero no demores mucho – dijo Arabella, tras tragar lentamente la escurridiza sustancia que sostenía en su boca.

Marla río levemente, se puso de pie y fue hacia la mesa de helados.

- ¿Me la cuidas, Sam? – preguntó ella al dueño de la heladería. De pronto oyó demasiado silencio y volteó para ver como Arabella planeaba hacer aterrizar un poco de helado sobre la calva cabeza de un hombre que tenía aspecto no muy amigable.

- Claro, señora Marla, no se preocupe – dijo el hombre, dándose aires de importancia - Conmigo aquí, no hará ninguna travesura.

- Eso espero – comenzó con tono esperanzado Marla, pero inmediatamente cambió de frase y sonrío - Gracias Sam.

Marla volvió donde Arabella, besó a su hija en la frente y se encaminó directo al banco de magos, esquivando a un par de duendes que salían discutiendo. Arabella se quedó ahí sentada, para terminarse su helado, cuando se estremeció levemente. Le parecía que una especie de timidez repentina la invadía ante ese mundo nuevo que comenzaba a conocer, sin que su madre estuviese a su lado. Decidió no darle importancia, ya se acostumbraría...

Estaba muy divertida mirando a las extrañas personas, magos y brujas que se trenzaban en estúpidas discusiones e interesantes diálogos, y las insólitas mercancías que vendían en todos los locales a su alrededor, cuando de repente vio algo que la dejó con la mandíbula en el suelo y los ojos abiertos como dos pelotas de tenis. Pasaba por ese lugar, justo, una muchacha algo mayor que ella, de cabello rojo encendido y oscuro, que miró de pronto al puesto de helados, como si tuviese ansias de uno. Arabella abrió más la boca al observar ese par de ojos de color esmeralda.

- No puede ser… - murmuró, atajando el helado que amenazaba con caerse de su mano - ¿ella, aquí?

Se puso de pie sin darse cuenta, y con voz escasa y fuerte casi gritó:

- ¿Lily?

La muchacha pelirroja observó por instantes a Arabella sin reaccionar, tras los cuales retrocedió un paso como si estuviese observando a un tigre hambriento, y la señaló con un dedo tembloroso.

- ¿¿¡¡A…A…Arabella!!?? ¿¡Que haces tú aquí?!

- ¡Lo mismo digo! – Arabella no cabía en sí del asombro - Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado. Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? – insistió, mientras cada vez quedaba más asombrada. No podía creer cuan cambiada estaba su vecina, cuanto había cambiado en esos dos años: más delgada y esbelta. 

 - Vine a comprar mis cosas para… - Lily vaciló un momento, observándola de arriba abajo - Para Hogwarts.

- ¿Tú…? ¿En Hogwarts...? Quiero decir... vine a lo mismo, éste año entraré.

- Ah, ¿si? - respondió Lily con algo de desprecio - Pues nos veremos allá entonces... ... ¿me das un poco de tu helado?

- Sigues igual que siempre… golosa - comentó Arabella mientras reía - No, no te doy, me queda muy poco.

- Y tu igual de testaruda y egoísta, ¿no? - dijo burlonamente Lily, enfadada por la negativa, con una mirada divertida.

Arabella le devolvió una mirada amenazante con la que ni siquiera se despidieron; simplemente, cada una siguió su camino. 

 Volvió a sentarse, saboreando el último pedazo de cono en sus manos. Vio a su madre acercarse guardando un saquito, grueso, presumiblemente ahora repleto de monedas.

- ¿Ningún problema, querida?

- No… Ninguno, todo tranquilo. – mintió.

- Pues vamos entonces… primero que todo, iremos a comprar tu varita.

Estas simples palabras retumbaron en sus oídos… ¿Una varita propia? Los ojos de Arabella se iluminaron endiabladamente, y Marla río al advertirlo.

- No creas que podrás hacer muchas cosas – comentó ella divertida, mientras caminaban - Nada aprenderás hasta que llegues a Hogwarts.

Ignorando la cara de pobrecita de Arabella, entraron a un local oscuro, lleno de estanterías repletas de cajitas. Un señor medianamente entrado en edad estaba arrimado sobre una silla ordenando los estantes, concentrado en su tarea como si de ello dependiese su vida y sus reencarnaciones.

- ¿Señor Ollivander? - preguntó Marla, extrañada de ver lo que ese caballero hacía.

- ¿Sí? – Ollivander levantó su cabeza para observar a quien le hablaba, y se pegó contra el techo- ¡Ah! ¿Nueva estudiante de Hogwarts? –exclamó mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Sí – respondió Marla inflándose de orgullo - Venimos a comprar su… - Marla apretó su ceño – varita… – De inmediato dirigió su mirada a su hija, quien sostenía ya una en mano y saludaba con la otra, intentando esconder los pocos pedazos de un jarrón, esparcidos por el suelo.

Ollivander suspiró - A ver, a ver, suelta eso y súbete sobre ese taburete, pequeña. - Con un movimiento de su propia varita, acercó un pequeño piso a la niña. Arabella subió con bastantes nervios, pero comenzó a reírse al notar a las tres cintas métricas que comenzaban a medirla desde todos los ángulos. Sólo dejaron de medir cuando apareció Ollivander, cargando una pila de cajitas más alta que su cabeza y que a duras penas podía sostener. Dejándolas a un lado, apartó la primera y la abrió, sacando de adentro un larga varita rojiza.

- Veamos, dale una vuelta. Pluma de fénix, madera de roble, 11 pulgadas. 

Arabella la tomó de las manos de Ollivander, y la agitó en el aire. Provocó la caída de toda una estantería de varitas y la soltó de inmediato, asustada.

- No, no, no – el señor Ollivander la atrapó en el aire, volvió a guardarla, abrió otra caja, y sacó otra varita - Prueba con esta. Pelo de unicornio, madera de sauce, 9 pulgadas

Esta vez, los cabellos de Marla quedaron electrificados, encendiéndose y apagándose como luces en un árbol de Navidad.

Estuvieron un largo rato probando, con extrañas consecuencias, y ya era un caos la tienda cuando el señor Ollivander, algo impaciente, sacó una última cajita de por allí, y tendiéndole la varita a Arabella, dijo:

- Probemos con esta... una extrañísima combinación, pero por estos pasos… - con sumo cuidado, le pasó a Arabella una varita de una madera muy oscura - Fibra de corazón de dragón, madera de acebo, 8 pulgadas. 

- Te apuesto que con esta vuelo el negocio – dijo Arabella con una sonrisita macabra, entre la exasperación y la diversión, mientras se preparaba para hacerlo, tomando la varita que le era extendida.

Al tomarla, un escalofrío le recorrió desde la mano hasta las uñas de los pies y las puntas del cabello, llenando su cuerpo de una grata, muy grata sensación; de pronto se sintió totalmente imponente, capaz de cualquier cosa, al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de aire la envolvía y hacía que el cabello de Arabella flotasen al son de esos destellos dorados y carmesíes que comenzaban a danzar en el aire.

- ¡Perfecto! ¡Esta es! – Chilló Ollivander, aunque no se supo realmente si era por la satisfacción de que el cliente se iría feliz, o que ya estaba deseando que Arabella dejase de destruir su tienda - Excelente para conjuros, muy fuerte. Buena elección señorita Arabella… aunque, claro está, es la varita la escoge al mago.

Arabella no escuchaba mientras Marla reía con el caballero y pagaba. Observaba una y otra vez a la varita entre sus dedos, desde diferentes ángulos, recorrida por una de las sensaciones más extrañas de su vida. Como si la magia hubiese comenzado a concretizar dentro de ella.

*

Hacía poco que unos fuertes campanazos se habían escuchado, anunciando el comienzo de una calurosa tarde. Justamente también dos chicos discutían fervientemente frente a la tienda de bromas. 

- … ¡No! - gritó el más alto, levantando los brazos y agitando una pequeña revista.

- ¡Por qué!, es una buena idea, compremos más bengalas y…

- ¡Te digo que llegaron unas nuevas! Mucho mejores e incluso más poderosas, ¡estas se prenden con la humedad!

- ¿estás seguro? No serán unas de esas malas publicaciones, sabes que los dueños son unos--

- ¡Sí!, ¡ESTOY SEGURO! - vociferó interrumpiendo el otro, impacientándose - Además, hay nuevos dueños. Mira, mi padrino me trajo los nuevos catálogos - Le pasó lo que sostenía en su mano catálogo al chico de anteojos - Estas son: 'Nuevas Fabulosas Bengalas del Doctor Filibuster' – Anunció en voz alta, chocando un dedo contra el famoso catálogo.

- OK, vale, ¿pero no serán más caras…?

- Nah, no lo creo – interrumpió nuevamente, quitándole el catálogo de las manos. – Bien, vamos.

Obedeciendo a las órdenes, aquel que era mas bajo y llevaba anteojos se adelantó un par de metros, iba a tocar la manilla de la puerta, pero el percatarse que no había pasos que lo siguieran hizo que su cabeza girara para ver en que andaba su amigo.

- ¿Sirius?

- ¿Ah? ¡Oh!, ya voy, calma…

Al moverse para seguir a su amigo anteriormente sus ojos, inconscientemente, quedaron fijos en una chica que había al otro lado de la calleja. Extrañamente algo acudió a su mente, pues de recuerdos muy lejanos estaba seguro que en algún lugar le había visto… pero hace muchos años… una visión remota. La miró fijamente un par de segundos, al igual que ella. De pronto recordó un preciso momento de su infancia. Una ligera punzada le removió el estómago.

*

Recién terminaba la mañana y aunque el entusiasmo hubiera sido mucho, ya estaba agotada. Definitivamente no pensaba quedarse más. Ahora, su madre, estaba dentro de Flourish & Blotts, comprando los últimos libros que le hacían falta. Mientras tapaba, con una mano, la luz del sol que caía justamente sobre sus ojos, notó que en frente, a la sombra del alero de Gambol y Japes, un chico de pelo oscuro al igual que sus ojos la miraba fijamente.  De pronto algo le dijo, que en algún lugar, alguna vez le había visto. Una borrosa imagen atravesó su mente pero no le dio importancia. El ruido de unas campanitas le anunciaron que alguien salía de la tienda; su madre cargada de libros en una mano arrastraba un baúl con más cosas con la otra.

- Vamos ya, estamos listas - Marla estaba exhausta - ¿me das una mano?

- Claro, pásame unos cuantos libros – A la mención de esto y sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía Arabella quedó cargada hasta la coronilla, pues su madre le entregó _todos los libros. Así salieron del callejón Diagon y se encaminaron a través de la chimenea hacia su casa, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que los libros no se desparramaran a destinos diferidos._

            Aquellas hojas que hasta hacía poco habían caído tan rápido ahora se soltaban poco a poco. Parecía como si el almanaque no quisiera dejar pasar los días, por poco que faltara para comenzar el curso e ir a la estación de King's Cross. Arabella aún estaba sorprendida con la idea de que Lily Sommers, su vecina y medio rival de toda la vida fuera a Hogwarts, aunque de algún modo le divertía pensar cómo lidiarían día a día en el colegio. 

Con gusto llegó finalmente el primero de septiembre y con tan solo diez años Arabella y su madre se encaminaron rumbo a King's Cross. 

- Ay, mi niña, cuanto te voy a extrañar. - Marla estaba a punto de comenzar a sollozar mientras entregaba el pasaje a su hija y le abrazaba.

- ¡Mamá! - Arabella se estaba ahogando con el apretado estrujón de su madre – ¡Por favor, si como no nos volviéramos a ver! Vamos, te escribiré, te lo prometo.

- Está bien, está bien. Bueno, cruza y entra al andén, que se hace tarde.

- Bien… ¡Adiós!, te quiero. - Arabella avanzó tres pasos, de pronto paro en seco - eh, ¿mamá? – giró su cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada casi triste de Marla.

- ¿si querida?

- Cómo… ¿cómo cruzo al andén? 

 Marla rió. - Atraviesa la barrera querida  - miró su reloj - … y mejor corre. 

- eh, está bien - la chica cerró los ojos, comenzó a mover sus piernas…  en cosa de segundos chocó contra algo. ¿No había funcionado? Se equivocaba. Al abrir los ojos notó que todo había cambiado. Frente a ella había un gran tren rojo que echaba algo de vapor antes de la partida, con la inscripción _Expreso Hogwarts. Desparramadas a sus pies también había una par de valijas del carro que había estrellado. En algunos logró vislumbrar unas etiquetas que decían L. Sommers. Sonrió maliciosamente._

- Eh, ¡Hola! , ¡OH! Disculpa, no fue mi intención…-comenzó a decir Arabella, cínicamente.

- ¿OTRA VEZ TÚ? ¿ACASO NOS VES POR DONDE CAMINAS? – vociferó una chica pelirroja, extrañamente furiosa.

- Lily… - junto a ella un chico le agarró el hombro.

- Perdona, no es mi culpa que TÚ hayas dejado tu carro justo en la entrada, ¿no?-le aclaró  Arabella, calmada entre la diversión y un supuesto disgusto.

Lily se azoró al notar que era el blanco de curiosas miradas, otras que reían, otras asustadas y también de críticas. No dijo nada más y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas para largarse al tren. El chico que estaba con ella miró a Arabella y levantó una ceja. Se dispuso a ayudara Lily y fue tras ella, entrando a uno de los compartimientos.

- ¿Quien era ella? La conoces, ¿no?- preguntó con una expresión divertida.

- Sí, lamentablemente. Figg, mi vecina. – respondió, arrastrando las palabras ásperamente.

- Oh… ¿También muggle?

- Ni idea, recién supe que era bruja el otro día en la calleja.

Levantó las cejas en un mínimo de sorpresa.

- También la vi…

- ¿Sí?… - subió su baúl y luego agregó sonriendo burlonamente – pareciera que te interesa…

- Por favor, Lily, de qué hablas. – comentó desagradado, girando su cabeza.

- Jaja, entonces déjate de hablar de ella, ¿vale?

- vale, vale, perdona… ¿Qué hay de Susan…?

Arabella los observó alejarse con una media sonrisa burlona en sus labios, mientras cargaba de nuevo los paquetes al carrito. Al poner pesadamente el último de ellos sobre el baúl, cambió su expresión; frunció su ceño y dejó de sonreír. - "¿Quién será?" - Se preguntó Arabella para sus adentros, mientras entraba algo confundida a un vagón desocupado. Aquel chico que acompañaba a Lily era el mismo que había visto en la calleja. – "¿Quién será?".

Un agudo dolor proveniente de su pie la hizo fugarse de todo pensamiento.

- ¿Te ayudo con esto esto? - preguntó un menudo chico rubio, de ojos miel, apareciendo de las sombras de uno de los asientos.

- ¡Sí!, sí, por favor, muchas gracias. – respondió efusivamente. Cargaron las cosas en los compartimientos superiores y seguido se sentaron.

- Pensé que estaba vacío…

- No te preocupes, me había dormido, anoche no dormí mucho.

- Ni yo – dijo Arabella, riendo un poco. – ¿Vas a primero?

- ¿Yo? Dios, no pensé que me seguía viendo tan niño… - comentó riendo – No, voy a tercero. Supongo que tu a primero, ¿no?

- Oh, perdona… - se disculpó y respondió - Sí, sí, primero… 

 Callaron un minuto. Entre todo lo que observaba, Arabella notaba que el chico miraba constantemente su reloj, nervioso. De pronto sonó el silbido que indicaba la partida y el chico saltó, mirando la ventana.

- ¡Mierda, no de nuevo! – se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se tiró al sillón nuevamente.

- ¿Qué-pasa? Si se puede saber, claro. – preguntó Arabella sorprendida a la reacción del chico.

- Qué demonios, James se va a quedar abajo de nuevo.

- ¿James?

- Un amigo. En primero tuvieron que parar el tren después de la partida para que subiera y el año pasado se quedó abajo. Aún no sé cómo llegó a Hogwarts.

Arabella miraba también por la ventana ahora y al observar que las ruedas hacían amago de comenzar a girar, vio aparecer por la barrera un carrito desfrenado que se abalanzó contra la puerta del tren y comenzó a correr tras ella.

- ¡Parece que ahí viene!

- ¿Si? – miró a la ventana y en seguida la abrió. – ¡James, tarado! ¡Pide que lo paren! - Pero a la mención de esto ya comenzaba a frenar.

- ¡ya lo hice! – gritó de vuelta, riendo.

En cosa de segundos, aquel chico ya estaba instalado en el compartimiento, conversando locuazmente.

- Mamá de nuevo se tardó – argumentó – ¡No me culpes! – agregó observando la cara de incredulidad de su amigo. – ya sabes, mamá tenía tanto que hacer, cosas del ministerio, almuerzos, bla, bla, parece que casi lo olvida.

- Pobre de ti… - comentó irónico.

- Si, pobre de mi y pobre de ella si vas a dejar que oiga todas tus estupideces.

Arabella, que había permanecido ensimismada en sus propios pensamientos, levantó una ceja y miró por el rabillo del ojo al chico que había comentado esto. Aún se le notaba algo mojada la nariz, cómo los lentes le comenzaban a resbalar por el sudor de la carrera que había dado tras el tren.

- Eh… ni yo me he presentado. Remus Lupin, ¿tú?

- James Potter, un gusto.

- Le hablo a ella, tarado.

- Arabella Figg, un gusto conocerlos a los dos. – Sonrió y luego dirigiéndose a James preguntó – ¿Puede ser que te haya visto en el callejón Diagon hace un par de días, con otro chico?

- Podría ser… hablando de eso, Remus, ¿has visto a Black?

- No, apenas llegué me subí aquí y no he sabido de nadie hasta que llegó Arabella. Puede ser que esté con su amiga esa, Lily.

- Claro, cualquier cosa para estar cerca de Bauks – rió James

- Y tu qué darías por estar ahí, ¿no? – rió Remus

- Cállate… -murmuró James, sonrojándose en contra de su voluntad – no sabes lo que dices.

Remus iba a abrir la boca para contraatacar pero Arabella les interrumpió.

- ¿Lilian Sommers? 

Cuatro ojos se dirigieron sorprendidos a la pequeña, observadores.

- Sí, compañera nuestra,… ¿la conoces? – respondió James, dándole un codazo a Remus.

- Claro, me armó una escena afuera. Es mi vecina.

Justo en ese momento un hombre bastante viejo tocó la puerta del compartimiento, preguntando si querían golosinas. La reacción fue instantánea. Lupin sacó un par de monedas de plata de su bolsillo y compró varias cajas de Ranas de Chocolate, mientras James  hizo lo mismo pero en cambio eligió dos cajas de Grageas de Todos los Sabores Bertie Botts. Arabella no compró nada, no había traído dinero a mano y de todos modos no tenía hambre. Cuando ya habían comenzado el festín, Remus preguntó.

- ¿Tú también vienes de familia muggle?

- ¿Yo? No, no… - contestó. Miró extrañada la cara de Remus, quien también estaba así y le daba una significativa mirada a James. Luego explicó: - Si lo dice por que sea vecina de Lily es porque a mi madre no le gusta estar mucho en contacto con el mundo mágico – mintió.

- ¡Ah! Ya veo…

A lo largo del camino mantuvieron una conversación relajada, contaron cosas acerca del colegio, los profesores, le dijeron algunas mentiras a Arabella para asustarla y también hablaron del Quidditch, el cual Arabella conocía muy poco. Pronto llegó el momento en que los chicos salieron para ponerse las túnicas, ambas de Gryffindor y Arabella para ponerse la suya aún sin insignia. Ya al atardecer paró el tren en la estación de Hogsmead, un pequeño pueblo absolutamente mágico cercano a Hogwarts. Había sido un viaje largo y ahora Arabella debía separase de aquellos dos chicos que había conocido para subir a los botes junto a todos aquellos que probablemente serían sus compañeros.

Siguió a un enorme hombre que llamaba a todos los de primero y los hizo subirse a unas pequeñas barcazas a la orilla de un lago. Avanzaron un poco y tras una masa árboles lo vio. De a poco, de entre los oscuros árboles a la orilla del lago, fueron asomándose luces brillantes, en la mitad de un páramo, que alumbraban más que la luna la travesía de los botes. Era un castillo enorme, nunca se lo había imaginado así, a pesar de los detallados relatos de su madre. Imponente, con cientos de torreones y torrecitas estaba ahí, a la orilla del lago. Antes de lo esperado, pisaron el césped húmedo de la orilla y siguieron a Hagrid, el guarda bosques, hasta una escalinata gris, que daba a una enorme puerta de roble. Ahí los esperaba una profesora joven, de aspecto severo, lentes cuadrados y un apretado rodete. Ella los guió a través de un gran hall, de altos cielos y les hizo detener ante otras grandes puertas. Arabella levantó la vista y observó, para su asombro, los cientos de escaleras que avanzaban sobre su cabeza.

- Es ahora que, por primera y única vez, vais a ser elegidos en distintas casas, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Ahí estudiareis con alumnos como ustedes, por los próximos siete años si es que no hacen ninguna tontería que lo evite. Desarrollareis distintas cualidades y os preparareis para afrontar a un mundo que talvez no vaya a ser como lo es hoy.

Miró un momento a los nuevos alumnos y continuó:

- Ahora, tras estas puertas, os encontrareis con el resto del alumnado, quienes esperan ansiosos saber a donde los destinará el Sombrero Seleccionador. Cuando la decisión sea tomada, os sentaréis en la mesa de sus respectivas casas. Adelante.

Mágicamente las puertas se abrieron y la profesora les guió entre las mesas hacia la mesa del profesorado. En frente de él había un taburete de tres patas y encima un viejo sombrero rasgado. Sin darse cuenta, Arabella comenzó a temblar. No sabía si de nervios o de frío, al mirar el helado cielo raso sobre ella. Aún sus ojos enfocaban las pocas estrellas que aparecían arriba cuando una voz retumbó por todo el salón, pidiendo silencio. De inmediato la reconoció.

-   Buenas noches, queridos alumnos, les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo año que les aseguro que no será igual que el anterior. – Los Slytherins comenzaron a murmurar, por esto levantó la voz - Sé que se preguntarán qué hago yo aquí, parado haciéndolos escuchar un discurso probablemente aburrido y desagradable proviniendo de un viejo loco como yo – (risas) -  y dónde se encuentra el profesor Dippet. Sólo les puedo responder que me han nombrado, para mi orgullo, director de Hogwarts. - Dumbledore subió el tono de voz, ya que esta vez todos comenzaron a murmurar - Sé que todos me conocen, pues he trabajado como su profesor de transformaciones varios años y ahora en mi cargo estará la joven profesora Minerva McGonagall. También quisiera presentarles a la nueva profesora de pociones, Mylten Pyxis, quien asimismo estará a cargo de la casa de Slytherin. Gracias – se sentó y de inmediato una enorme ola de aplausos por parte de la mayoría y ovaciones de algunos Slytherins llenó el salón.

             La profesora McGonagall se acercó al taburete y con una mano en el sombrero y otra sosteniendo un largo pergamino, dijo:

-¡Ackwards, Liza!

Una chica salió adelante, se tropezó, cosa que causó risas y luego se sentó en el taburete, con los ojos cerrados. El sombrero fue posado en su cabeza y tras unos segundos, este gritó:

-¡Hufflepuff!

De pronto Arabella se percató de lo que pasaba: había comenzado la selección y estaba extremadamente nerviosa. También comenzó a temblar cuando el director le guiñó un ojo al verla ahí parada en la fila de los nuevos alumnos. Los dos próximos fueron a Ravenclaw, el siguiente a Slytherin y a continuación una chica a Gryffindor, Martina Rivell. Definitivamente, no se lograba imaginar en donde caería.

- Figg, Arabella

Mylten Pyxis, la nueva profesora de pociones, dio un respingo y miró fijamente a la pequeña alumna que acababa de subir, nerviosa, al estrado. Curiosamente aquel nombre le había llamado mucho la atención, ya que _esto le había tomado por completa sorpresa._

Arabella se tambaleó, pero subió rápidamente hasta el taburete. Una joven profesora, que estaba igual de nerviosa que ella, colocó cuidadosamente ese sombrero viejo y ajado sobre su cabeza, el cual le quedaba algo grande. Le tapó hasta sus ojos, lo que le dio la desagradable sensación de estar flotando, e instantáneamente comenzó a oír una voz susurrante en su mente.

_Pero qué tenemos aquí… Curioso, lo más rápido sería enviarte a Ravenclaw… si, Ravenclaw, está en tu sangre._

- ¿Sangre…? – pensó.

_Sí… tú sangre, la sangre. – un momento de silencio__ - Con que curiosa… Hm.. Tenemos mucho que pensar. Dolor… pero curiosa con toda razón. Precisa, novena… Sí, sí, harías buen papel con leones como con águilas, y tal vez... tal vez también con las serpientes… Ese ingenio podría hacer buen papel en todas partes..._

- ¿Leones, Águilas, Se-serpientes?

_Sí… va más allá que tu varita, va más allá, pero… Si las serpientes te buscan y tu curiosidad va por sobre tu sangre, tendrás que ser…_

-¡GRYFFINDOR!

¿Gryffindor? Qué extraño, pero si… Aunque, tal vez, sea para mejor...

 Leones… _alguna razón tendrá que haber…_

             Lástima… la curiosidad mató al gato, dicen...

            Esas tres miradas, sumamente atentas a lo sucedido, esas tres personas que creían en lo que exactamente no ocurrió, dejaron a un lado sus pensamientos y siguieron presenciando la selección.


End file.
